Hemp
by KiraKiraBluemoon
Summary: I knew I was... different. Everyone knew it too, so we kept our distance, that is, until I met a certain man who drew me in like a moth would to light. OC
1. Chapter 1: The man who became a Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man. I only own my OCs and my story plots.**

 **NOTE:**

 **Mostly OC's POV.**

 **" " is conversation**

 **' _Italics_ ' is thoughts**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The first time I saw that person, I was fifteen.

The circumstances that led to our encounter wasn't all that dramatic or life-changing. There wasn't a monster off destroying cities or harming civilians, he didn't save me or do anything that would have left a notable impression, rather, we merely crossed paths in an empty street when the sun was setting, signalling the end of yet another day.

From the looks of it, he had just bought groceries from the nearby supermarket and was merely making his way home. In any other normal passerby's perspective, he's just that, another passerby. He wasn't all that eye-catching, wearing a worn and faded blue colour jogging suit. He has black, spiky borderline messy hair, although for some reason it's thinning, and narrow brown eyes. He have kind of a lanky build at first glance and a not so good posture. All in all, he looks... pitifully average really.

Due to living in a city that has a high rate of mysterious being activities, I always made sure to pay extra attention to my surroundings, especially the people around me, the moment I step out of my safe house. One can never be too careful, after all, most of said monsters used to be humans. It was the only reason why I even took note of him, because I took note of everyone and everything, and at that moment, I had labelled him as "not a threat" and pushed his presence to the back of my mind.

We passed the other and went our separate ways. I'm sure he was feeling fine, but I, on the other hand, was not. I left with a nagging feeling in my consciousness telling me to turn back around. I ignored it.

That was the first time I rebelled against my instincts.

* * *

Hemp

Chapter 1:

The man who became a Hero

* * *

I entered my small apartment, closing the door behind me with a soft click. I reached for the multiple light switch on the right with practiced ease while nudging my sneakers off and chucking it to one side near the shoe rack. Lights came on and I went into the bathroom to wash up, throwing all my dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

Despite being a very small house, the bathroom still has a bathtub, but I prefer to take quick showers instead of bubble baths, although the latter sounds really tempting after a particularly long day. Still, quick showers outweighed the thought of being butt naked when a monster decides to drop by our city. I really don't want to run out in only my birthday suit.

Having finished cleaning up myself, I carefully stepped out of the bathtub and towelled myself dry before making my way to the living room slash bedroom.

My wardrobe consisted of mainly oversized T-shirts and long baggy pants as they are comfortable, a few skirts and shirts for more formal occasions where I needed to act like a girl and not some unsophisticated tomboy. Really, the way I sit and behave at home will most likely— no, will _definitely_ give the more traditional people a cardiac arrest. Grabbing a set of clothing off the bottom of the closet, I donned it and proceeded to flop unceremoniously onto my futon.

Turning my head to glance at the clock on the low coffee table slash dresser, I registered the time as seven fifteen. I sighed, burrowing myself further into my bedding. I'll just sleep early today then. ...As usual.

* * *

 _Since I was very young, I knew I was... different from most people._

 _I had no idea who my parents are, being found as a baby on the doorstep of an Orphanage, old enough to sit up and look around, but not old enough to remember my way home or who my parents are. If they are even alive that is._

 _I remember that while my peers were more interested in playing with each other and with the donated toys, I would always sit by a window and watch as people walked by. Their posture, their eyes, their expressions, the stories they tell in just those simple movements. I noticed many kinds of people, and never one of them are the same as the other, similar, yes, but never exactly the same._

 _Little movements, gestures, a habit that they themselves might not even know of. The sounds and pace of one's footsteps, the slight dragging of their feet signalling that they are tired or having a bad day, some were sure and quick, like they have places to be, knew exactly where they wanted to go. Running and disheveled appearances usually means running late for something... or running from monsters._

 _I like studying people, but I also like my solitude. I like observing my surroundings and finding which routes I can use to get where I want and fast, but I also like staying indoors to see which seemingly innocent and harmless furniture or object can be used as a weapon. A chair is a weapon if used correctly, a spoon is a weapon, a pen, paper, lamp, cup, tissue box, table, wires, snow globe, thermometer, a hardcover book. Almost anything can be made into a weapon._

 _As for my emotional state of mind... I seldom feel strong emotions. I tend to just categorise everything into five groups._

 _There is the "Hate" group, so far, there are no humans in it. I find it taxing to hate someone or something with every fibre of my being and wishing they were dead every second of my life. So unless that person or thing did something completely unforgivable or stepped on my tail, (mind you, it's a figure of speech, I do not literally have a tail) they will merely remain in my "Dislike" or "Neutral" zone. But I do hate creepy insects and spiders._

 _The "Dislike" group. Well, there's quite a few in it. Usually I steer clear from those people, just seeing their faces nauseates me, and I have no intention of wasting my day just to argue with them or pick a fight. I have better things to do, like sleeping._

 _The "Neutral" group consisted of every single person or thing on this planet unless they promoted themselves into my "bad" or "good" books._

 _The "Like" group consisted mostly of things I like. So far, not one human made it in... yet. I like drawing, I like reading, I like people-watching, I like Milo, I like making arts and crafts._

 _Then, there's the "Love" group. I love cats, or any animals in general. I find them less harder to understand than humans. Now that I've moved out from the Orphanage, I love my little living space._

 _I am different. Because I don't think the other children my age would be actively studying a person while plotting ways on "how to effectively defeat this person" and searching for something around them that they could use as a murder weapon. They didn't make five categories to sort things into. They don't view everything in a detached and distant sort of way._

 _...And I doubt they have psychic powers._

* * *

It's been two years, I'd see him around about five to seven times a week without fail, the man with the unassuming appearance. It was a given, since we lived in the same area.

I sipped on my warm cup of Milo, eyes languidly tracing a familiar figure quickly doing his daily set of exercises. I have to commend him, I wouldn't have lasted the first day. I've always preferred books and indoors over sports and outdoors. I flipped to the next page of my book. I'm unemployed for now, the place I was working at was unfortunately destroyed in a Monster attack last week. I had saved enough money to last me for about a year or more, so I still have plenty of time until I have to work again.

Finishing his squats, he proceeded to run ten kilometres around the reservoir. I mentally noted that he completed his set of push ups, sit-ups and squats quicker compared to the last time I saw him. ...Okay maybe I was getting a little too interested in him, but I am not stalking him. I just wanted fresh air for once and he just so happen to be there.

Over the span of six months since I first saw him, he'd lost all his hair and become bald. On a side note, I have to say he has the most perfectly rounded and shiniest head I've ever seen in my entire life. I had often wondered if it was because he had an illness or some unfortunate and incurable disease, but he looked fine other than having that constantly dazed look, which seemed to have permanently etched itself onto his face as time passes.

I had first seen him doing exercises at this very same park on my way to work. I did not see him having a job to go to, so maybe he was self-employed or worked from home? It was getting rather common nowadays, work from home I mean. Computers made it all that much possible.

Soon after he lost his hair, he started forgoing his jogging suit for a plain yellow jumpsuit with red boots, red gloves and a long white cape. He looked kinda like a superhero, no, he did the job of one. He'd been going around beating monsters left and right when no one was looking, of course, he wasn't that good at the start, but he got better, stronger, faster. Going home at the end of the day sustaining little to no injuries. A feat, considering what kind of monsters he chose to go up against.

I flipped to the next page.

I doubt he's a registered hero in the newly formed Heroes Association, otherwise, I would have definitely heard or at least seen him on the news or website. He'd always finished the job before anyone had arrived on the scene, and in the end, it was always someone else getting the credit for his work. Stupid people, the lot of them. Taking everything at face value and never bothering to look underneath the underneath. ...Or they just think he's a weirdo for doing things like defeating monsters for, err... free. ... ...Isn't saving people from mysterious beings a reward in and of itself? Well, anyway, that guy doesn't seem to care too much about fame and status though.

I glanced up for a brief moment, finding the telltale shiny dot at the far end of the reservoir, and refocused back onto my book again.

Over the years, monsters kept coming to this area and that man would always beat them. It was by chance, seeing him in action that one time a year ago. The scary and surprising thing was, he ended the battle with just ONE devastating punch. He had started training recently and yet, he attained that level of power in such a short amount of time. That day when I reached home, I had to wash my clothes of all the debris and dust that got onto me, it was less than amusing.

One Punch Man. I think the nickname I thought up fitted him just nicely. It sure definitely sounded a lot better than "Caped Baldy."

I closed my book and shoved it into my bag, deciding to head home for the day. ' _Hmm, what should I make for lunch? ...Rice balls sounds nice._ '

I passed by the bustling city, taking a detour in-between two large buildings, and all of a sudden, it felt like I've just entered into a whole different world. The street was empty and quiet, unlike the sounds of activity and life I had left behind. I ignored the signs of "Warning! Beware of Mysterious Beings!" taped onto all the pillars of the two buildings, and tug open the flimsy metal gate that leads into "The Terrifying City." It opened with an ominous screech and I slowly made my way to my district, fully aware that that man is going to head home soon as well.

Rumours are a funny thing. Most of the time, they are just that, rumours.

Many monsters appeared in City Z, of many shapes, sizes and colours. That man took care of each and every one of them. The following day, the news only showed the resulting damage on the public facilities, never researching thoroughly before handing the mass false information that a new Monster was around and rampaging, warning everyone to be wary.

No one knew what had truly taken place and that the monsters had already been dealt with. Rumours spread, and it was enough to scare away the civilians. Soon, the area we lived in became much less populated, most people having moved to the Central part of City Z. The area was practically a ghost town by now, but I was content with where I was and it's not like I have enough spare money to move. As long as this guy is here, to me, this is the safest part of the town as it could get.

I climbed up the stairs, walking straight towards the corridor where I can get a clear view of the street down below. I waited for a little while until I saw a shiny head turning the corner before disappearing into my apartment.

...I do not understand why I paid so much attention to him in the first place. Till now, I'm still trying to find out that reason, but there's something about him. He made me feel... non-wary. I don't have to be on full-alert wherever he's around, just knowing that he's living in the same street as me allow me to sleep easier at night.

He's a superhero in his own special way. He trained hard to become the hero he aspired to be, and I admired his relentlessness in pursuing his hobby to help people... or for fun. Whichever it is. On the upside of not being a registered hero, he's free from the complicated rules and bloody rankings of the Heroes Association. Sometimes, I wonder whether those people took on the title of a hero to help civilians, or just to gain the status and fame. Hmm... It could be a mixture of both.

He's a free person that comes and goes as he liked, but at the end of the day, he can be depended on to defeat the mysterious beings rampaging through cities.

... ...I like him ...and I should really get his name soon.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I have no idea where I'm going with this. Just had a plot bunny one day and here's a chapter, so... this story is probably gonna be sporadically updated due to having no storyline as of yet. Err, hope you guys enjoyed the read! Cheers! X3**

 **Today is the 2 year anniversary of my first ever fanfic "Hydrangea" since it was published and also** **Izaren's birthday! XD**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	2. Chapter 2: Coloured Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man. I only own my OC and my story plots.**

* * *

Hemp

Chapter 2:

Coloured Lights

* * *

Scanning the area for an adult, I finally found a caretaker who had just entered the playroom and I ran towards her. I reached out to tug at her knee-length skirt to get her attention, when she turned around and saw me, she quickly slapped my hands away and moved back from me with wide eyes. I blinked in confusion, but decided to ask the weird behaviour later. "I need to use the bathroom."

"J- Just stay away." She managed to get out, making shooing motions with her hands before turning away from me.

I tilted my head to the side. ' _...What's up with her?_ '

I asked another adult to let me out, but still they acted like they did not hear me and just left, all looking as if they've just seen a ghost. In the end, I let myself out of the room and went to the bathroom.

Adults are weird.

* * *

"Go away!"

"I don't like you!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Leave me alone!" A little boy ran off with tears brimming in his eyes, leaving me all by myself in the orphanage playground. I frowned at their disappearing backs.

Everyone started to avoid me out of the blue, be it the caretakers, other children my age or the prospective parents, everyone just kept their distance. If I went outside to play, all of them retreated inside. If I went inside, they went outside, unless it's raining, but then, they'd all still give me a wide berth.

I hadn't had the slightest clue as to why they avoided me like the plague. ' _Maybe they'll talk to me again if I give them some time._ ' I shrugged, picking up a ball and proceeded to entertain myself. Bounce, catch, bounce, catch, repeat.

* * *

I found myself back at my lonesome seat next to the window, watching the colourful world outside. Appreciating my solitude.

In the background, chorus of laughter resounded through the air as the children played tag and whatnot with each other. Nursery songs were sang as the caretakers played on the old piano, adding on to the joyous atmosphere. Prospective parents looked over some of the children, a smile splayed on their faces. However, none of them ever so much as spare a glance in my direction.

I stopped trying to play with my reluctant peers and I kept my distance from the caretakers. I have thought that, if I don't engage myself with them, they won't give me that fearful look. ...I wasn't wrong, but I wasn't quite right either. They did not give me that look only because I didn't turn around to see it.

My lips pursed together, nearly burning a hole through the window glass. I could see all of their expressions and what they're doing upon the smooth and reflective surface, it's a two way lookout.

I moved to the right as a ball bounced harmlessly onto the window and back, almost immediately, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. The girl who had accidentally threw ball in my direction looked like she was ready to cry. I spared them a bored glance before turning back to the window, smirking triumphantly. I saw them nearly let out a sigh of relief.

That autumn I turned six.

* * *

I squinted my eyes at a small bobbing light floating in the air. ' _Is that a firefly?_ '

It hovered around a girl with pigtails, never moving away, following her wherever she went. It's not just one. There's a few more around her, and all of those are of the exact same colour, indigo.

The brunette chanced a nervous glance at me, met my gaze, squeaked and ran off.

...Perhaps I shouldn't have stared so hard at her.

The entire city was infested with coloured fireflies this winter. Everywhere I look and went to, they are always around. The only odd thing about them is that when I took a closer look, I realised that they don't have a body, they are just that, small floating lights that changes colours from time to time.

' _Maybe it's a new species of friendly fireflies._ ' I concluded, seeing as how no one reacted too badly at them. Hence, I brushed them off as a normal occurrence and ignored them.

* * *

' _Can't be right._ ' I frowned at the window, not wanting a repeat of scaring another person behind me with my stare. ' _What_ are _those things?_ '

Early this afternoon, I finally gave in to my curiosity and asked one of the older boys what kind of firefly species that's floating around him. After getting over the initial scare of being singled out by me, he gave me an odd look saying that there's no fireflies around him.

Then it was my turn to give him an odd look. But instead of asking any further, I just nodded and dropped the subject, seeing that he was looking at his playmates and kept fidgeting on the spot.

I tested a few more times, asking a few more of the older kids, they at least react slightly better towards me than the adults. I realised that the reason why no one made a big deal out of those little lights was because _no one could see them_.

I started paying closer attention to those lights, and after nearly two months of taking down mental notes, I finally found one plausible connection.

The lights are actually the reflection people's emotions.

I came up with that speculation when I noticed a few reoccurring scenes. Whenever one of my peers was throwing a tantrum, the "fireflies" around him or her always turn red. There was also that time when their building blocks collapsed because someone else knocked it over, the lights around them turn blue, and then, they start to wail hysterically.

When I was people-watching, I noticed that pink lights were usually seen around couples and families. I'm guessing it represents love or harmony, while orange and yellow are usually accompanied with smiles and laughter.

There were two more colours that are commonly spotted together around the same time, they are indigo and black. The civilians all had indigo lights when they are running from the mysterious beings, screaming in fear. While the monsters... have black.

This lead me to another realisation, the lights on everyone turns indigo whenever I'm near them.

...

A slight stinging sensation erupted within my chest. ' _I wonder what made them feel that way..._ '

* * *

I sighed through my nose, left arm propped up on the window sill, head resting on my palm. The sky seems to be throwing a gloomy fest, flooding the streets with gallons upon gallons of rain water for the past few days. The sun didn't show itself much either, plunging the world in a near constant greyish atmosphere. Since it's pouring, we couldn't go out to play, hence, we're all stuck indoors, bored out of our minds.

I turned around to stare at the indigo lights of a boy playing building bricks on the floor a little further away. ' _...If the colour was orange or yellow, he shouldn't feel inclined to stay away... right?_ '

I blinked, feeling my body temperature rising slightly, and to my surprise, all of the lights around him changed to the colour I had desired.

He looked up at me and even gave a shy smile and a wave. Stunned, I slowly waved back on reflex.

That rainy day, I played building bricks with him. It was a kind of fun I hadn't had the chance to experience in the last three years.

* * *

 **Present time. City Z.**

"Thank you for shopping with us. Have a nice day." I gave a polite smile as I saw the last customers off, who left with a content expression on their faces.

I sighed a little. ' _My face hurts... Even though my smile isn't all that big._ ' If I smile too wide, it looks fake, not to mention super creepy, and also, I'll have sore facial muscles till the next day. Rubbing my cheeks, I headed to the front of the small boutique shop and flipped over the "Open" sign to "Closed".

Once I'm done sweeping the floor, I grabbed my stuff from the backroom, waved goodbye to my coworker who was counting the money at the cash register. "I'm going off now."

She waved back distractedly, not looking up from her work. "Sure, sure. Safe trip."

I exited the shop and was immediately greeted with silence, a cool breeze brushing by. Night had fallen just a few minutes ago, but the streets was almost bare of any signs of life. It was common, after all, no one wants to encounter a Monster after sunset when it's dark.

I briskly walked along the pavement towards my bicycle, eager to get back to my apartment. I unlocked the chain, chucking the lock in the basket and kicked up the kickstand. Cycling through the streets, I glanced up at the distant crescent moon glowing in the night sky, smiling happily to myself. ' _Tomorrow's my day off._ '

I've landed a job as a sales assistant at this boutique a couple months ago. Even though my social skills are questionable at times and people usually tend to avoid coming within five feet of me, however, when it comes to a job, I made myself approachable. It wasn't that hard considering I can control how people feel towards me. If they are in a good mood, they'll tend to be friendly and more willing to listen.

I have a slightly better understanding of my abilities now. I can see small hovering lights that symbolises what people are feeling, but my "default mode" per say, was to repel everyone, automatically making anyone around me to involuntary feel that they should stay away, _protecting_ myself.

When I started working, I saw more and more different kinds of colours surrounding different people everyday. There were even shades of it. I've come to learn that emotions are a complicated thing. They can affect the people around them, plus more than one emotion can be felt at the same time, making a spectrum of coloured lights to hover around people.

So far, there is one person who has a special coloured light that I have not seen on any other person before. The colour is silver, and the one possessing that colour... is that man.

* * *

I did a spit take. My eyes glued to the television screen as the News broadcasted yet another attack of mysterious beings in City Z yesterday in the dead of the night. My eye twitched at the screen as it showed the boutique store _I worked at_ and the surrounding shops in pieces.

' _...Urgh. There goes another workplace. That's the second time in a row this year._ ' I brought a hand to my face, dragging it down in exasperation. ' _This year is not going too well._ ' I let out a sigh. "Well, here comes another extended vacation... until I found another job."

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

I hummed to myself, a smile on my lips, both hands full of groceries and other necessities. ' _Maybe I'll eat Ramen tonight. It's been awhile since I had it._ '

I blinked, stopping in my tracks. Across the street was a... gigantic bear? No, it's tail is wayyy too long and bushy. It was pawing at the ground with sharp claws, as if trying to find something. ' _...A mysterious being? Urgh, and my house is almost within reach as well._ '

Keeping my comments to myself, I started to backtrack as quietly and quickly as humanly possible, that is, until I kicked a stray rock lying on the pavement. ' _Damnit._ '

It's round ears perked up at the small noise and the creature's head turned around. I held back a cringe. ' _It's a rabid squirrel from hell, no doubt about it._ '

Glowing vermillion beady eyes and a mouthful of razor sharp fangs dripping with saliva graced my sight, and it's smiling like it had just found a tasty snack. Just _wonderful_.

It took one step towards me, then another, and it was dashing straight towards me at full speed. I scowled, body temperature rising as I willed the lights around it to turn indigo. The squirrel monster skidded to a halt just before it could collide into me, ears flat against it's skull and eyes wide with fear. The lights around it turned darker and a pathetic squeak left it's mouth before it scrambled back and fled the area.

I sighed. Even if I have this ability to scare away the monsters doesn't mean I won't feel afraid too. There's also the threat of awakening their fight or flight instincts... If they choose to fight, then I'm pretty much screwed. I continued down the street towards my apartment.

Little did I know that had I just taken the initiative to look behind, I would have seen my only neighbour with his own groceries in hand, smack dab in the middle of the street, having just witnessed an odd scene.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Wow. I mean, like WOW. I was not expecting this many readers in less than a month. 12 Favourites and 20 Follows! Thank you very much for giving this story a shot and I'm glad you guys liked it! X3**

 **Here's a little insight of my character's powers. I hope it isn't very confusing. ^^" Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! Cheers! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	3. Chapter 3: White

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man. I only own my OC and my story plots.**

* * *

Hemp

Chapter 3:

White

* * *

I stood in front of a door, hand poised just a few centimetres from the hard wood and about to knock. I hesitated, putting down my hand as I took another glance at the cake box I am holding.

' _Should I? Well, I did want to do it but... would it come off as creepy?_ '

...

It started with eggs.

...I'm not kidding. It literally started with eggs.

Some random person who was late for something ran into me while I was out for grocery shopping. The reason I failed to dodge him was because I was busy zoning out. It was one of those days where my mind just decided to wander off to La-La-land without my consent. I normally wouldn't have tuned out my surroundings but I just couldn't help it at that time. Anyway, my grocery bag was flung to the side due to the momentum when I landed on the pavement backside first, mind you, it hurt a lot.

I was fully prepared to see the eggs cracked all over the sidewalk, along with several other ingredients on the ground and I would have to go back to the supermarket to buy it again when I noticed a pair of familiar red boots in front of me. I looked up, squinting a little when a bright light pierced my retinas, the afternoon sun was shining right behind him then, creating a halo around his figure, my grocery bag clutched in his hand.

...Of all possible scenarios that we could have met face-to-face, that was definitely not it.

I sighed.

When I saw the remaining half of the eggs in my fridge earlier this morning, I recalled the event that transpired a couple days ago, so I decided to bake an egg sponge cake for him. I have a feeling he hadn't had these kind of food for quite some time.

I checked to make sure my shoulder-length black hair is all combed back into a neat ponytail, bangs non-messy and smoothed down my clothes. ' _I should look presentable..._ ' I looked up at the door determinedly. ' _Alright, just knock on the door, give it to him and then go home._ '

I gulped, steeling my nerves and raised a hand to rap three constructive times on the door. I waited, heart pounding within my chest.

I heard a set of faint footsteps coming closer, the door was unlocked and it creaked open. He poked his head out, blinking questioningly when he saw me.

"Hello, I'm Rina. ...I still had some eggs left from the other day, so I made a sponge cake... I hope you'll like it." I held up the cake box to him with both hands.

"Oh... thanks." The door opened further and he took it.

"How may I address you sir...?" My heart thumped.

"Ah, I'm Saitama."

"Saitama-san, it's a pleasure to know you. Have a nice day." I bowed slightly and left. Rounding a corner of the corridor, I held a hand over where my heart is, feeling it fluttering like a hummingbird. ' _That... was a little nerve-wracking._ '

Making my way back home, a smile unconsciously tugged at my lips. ' _Saitama, huh._ '

I finally managed to get his name.

* * *

I sat in front of my laptop, my hand propping up my head as I scrolled through the websites, looking through jobs that are currently available. I huffed.

It's getting quite hard to find a job these days... there's a lot of unemployed civilians yet so little jobs available. No wonder so many physically-able people went to have a shot as a hero.

My fingers rubbed furious circles over my eye. Not to mention the amount of buildings and places that were destroyed during a Monster attack left many people such as myself jobless, again.

On the other hand, the number of people the construction sites are hiring is astounding. With so many property and buildings destroyed, many manpower are needed to help fix up the cities quickly and efficiently. But the job requirements need people with good physical strength and at least some basic studies of construction to be a worker, which I have neither.

Technologies are very advanced here, a job which used to require over at least several people to operate now only needed one person to man it, drastically reducing the amount of people that needed to be hired. Few more years down the road I wouldn't be surprised if several types of jobs were replaced by computerised technology. The world would truly be overrun by computers one of these years.

Although technology truly did help a lot in many aspects and made things so much more easily accessible than before, but where there are advantages, there will always be disadvantages. The downside to increase in usage of technologies, like cyborgs, robots, camera surveillance and more, was that if some genius hacker managed to get control over all of these it would be very easy to locate anyone's whereabouts. When they're eating, when their sleeping, going to the supermarket or even going to the bathroom. Privacy? What is that?

I sighed, shutting down my laptop. ' _No luck. All the jobs available require specifications which I do not have._ '

I'm no hero. I'm not necessarily kind and I don't go out of my way to help anyone. My physical capability is probably that of an average human since I'm not the sporty-type. While I'm not the kind who are interested in sports, I know their advantages, so I took up some exercises to at least be able to run, which there _will_ come a time I'll have the need to, from the mysterious beings. I'm not that cocky enough to think I could just use my psychic powers to scare away any and all Monsters that decided to appear.

I stood up and headed for a change of clothes. ' _I don't really feel like cooking tonight... I'll just eat out then._ '

* * *

I slurped up the noodles silently in the corner, keeping a low profile so as not to draw any attention to myself. It was probably not my best idea to eat out this late at night.

"You have to pay for what you've eaten." The cook frowned disapprovingly. He's an elderly man in his seventies and definitely no fighter, at least, not anymore and not against these three hooligans.

"Huh? And what you're gonna do about it, old man?" The towering man with bad blue hair dye and piercings laughed mockingly. I supposed he's the leader of his clique, as his two friends joined in on the mocking. One is a blonde with a Mohawk while the other is a brown shaggy-haired man.

"I'm quite tight on money right now, so how about giving me some spare change?" The blonde grinned maliciously, holding out a hand, fingers curling in and out in a give-me gesture.

Violet lights were floating about them, although the colour itself is pretty, the meaning to it was not. I've seen these lights dancing around bullies picking on the weaker ones.

My finger twitched. ' _Should I...?_ '

My ears picked up the sound of a bicycle pedalling closer and closer, and a person hollering. "Hold it!"

I only chanced a glance when everyone's attention was focused on him. ' _...C class, rank one, Mumen Rider... was it?_ ' I turned my attention back to my food. ' _His helmet look kinda like a watermelon... His lights are white too._ ' I paused, blinking. ' _Wait, white?_ ' I swerved my entire head in his direction.

He got off his bicycle, pushing down the kickstand with his foot, rounding to the front and got into a fighting stance. "The bicyclist of justice, Mumen Rider, is here!"

I gave him a once over, lanky but somewhat muscular build... if it's one against one, he would probably have a better chance but... it's three against one. ' _This wouldn't end well._ '

I eyed the lights around him, if I hadn't known any better, I would say it looked like stars shining in the night sky. I wonder what it stands for, being helpful or... a sense of justice?

The blue haired man looked down at the hero as of he's nothing but a bug under his nose. But I know he's just putting up a front, one or two of their lights, are already indigo, plus, some red are mixed in it as well. They are angry and embarrassed that they were caught red-handed picking on an elderly and forcing money out of him. "You want to help him?

Mumen Rider did not reply, continuing to glare silently. The chef was looking between them with concern within his eyes, worry for the safety of the hero.

' _Well, I could use some practice... Three seconds of exposure to that should do the trick._ ' I smirked inwardly, switching every single one of the trio's lights into indigo. They froze up in fear, arrogant smirks wiped off of their faces immediately and they paled a few shades.

The hero tensed a little as well, glancing behind him to see if there was a Monster eliciting such a reaction from them, seeing nothing behind, he turned back to them warily, almost doing a double-take when he only saw blinking outlines of where those three once stood. They've already ran away, screaming.

I could practically see a question mark appearing atop of his head. The tension in the air seems to have dissipate with their absence.

"Thank you, Mumen Rider." The elderly man smiled serenely, his shoulders relaxing as relief washed over him. "How about a bowl of ramen? It's on the house."

"Eh? Ah, it's alright, I was just on patrol." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, looking into the direction of where those three had ran off to. Turning back to the chef, he bowed slightly. "I gotta go now. Please take care."

He smiled, the corners around his eyes crinkling. "Drop by anytime."

Mumen Rider smiled appreciatively. "Next time then!"

As he rode away, I quietly got up and paid for my food. "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

"Come again!" The chef called out as I left the small pushcart eatery, making my way back home deep in thought.

' _The switch and reaction I got was a lot faster than before. Perhaps the practices made on the mysterious beings around my area had helped after all._ ' My lips twitched in amusement, heading into the abandoned part of city Z.

Over the years, I had observed that by switching all the lights into indigo, it meant inflicting absolute fear, while affecting only a few lights meant mild fear. There are a few stages to determine how scared a person can reach. The first stage, most would be frozen to the spot, their pupils dilating. Symptoms for the second stage is increase in breath-intake, most likely the starting of an adrenaline rush. Third stage, trembling. The fourth stage is where interesting things starts to happen, the "victims" per say, will start to hallucinate. That will usually only happen if I continue to keep them in a state of absolute fear for over ten seconds.

As far as my test and results went, my power's potency has been gradually increasing these past few years, now, I only need about six seconds or so to reduce a person or any weaker mysterious beings into a trembling mess. I hadn't met any strong monsters to test out my abilities on yet, but I could predict that it wouldn't work as well on them.

My steps faltered when I noticed a familiar black and white cat grooming itself in front of me. ' _I know that pattern._ '

I clicked my tongue and made a few cooing sounds to signal my presence. The furry creature turned it's beautiful round eyes in my direction and I smiled almost giddily. Slowly and carefully making my way towards it, I squatted down, meowing for it to come closer as I held my hand out. With exceptional grace, the feline uncurled from it's sitting position, padding silently towards me and rubbing itself against my legs. I patted it, relishing in the soft, silky fur and scratched under it's chin. "You've gotten plump. Been eating well?"

The cat purred, nuzzling it's head into my shins. I patted it for a little while more before I had to say goodbye and continued on my way. Not even five minutes later, I spotted a weird pile of metal and... flesh on the side of the road, a few stray tyres here and there.

' _Saitama must have took it out._ ' I mused, recognising the lack of struggle in the area and the way the body exploded outwards from one compact force, spilling the inwards everywhere. With practiced ease, I sidestepped all the gunk and went home.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm on a roll~ Hahaha! School holidays are here so I have more free time to think and write. OwO 23 Favourites and 34 Follows! Wow, thank you so much for all the support! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Till next time! Cheers! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	4. Chapter 4: Unfamiliar Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man. I only own my OC and my story plots.**

* * *

Hemp

Chapter 4:

Unfamiliar Feeling

* * *

I was having a very peaceful and dreamless sleep... until it was shattered with a wave of hostile intention.

"MUAHAHAHA! THE SURFACE BELONGS TO US UNDERGROUND PEOPLE NOW!"

I was startled awake by the feeling of threat and loud noise. Blinking blearily, I push myself up into a sitting position and glance towards my window. Sunlight was peeking in through the curtains, so I know it is already daytime. I swiped my alarm clock off the low table and held it directly in front of my face, blinking at it as my vision fought to get a clear focus of the image in front of me. ' _Seven... in the morning._ ' My eye twitched.

"DEATH TO ALL SURFACE PEOPLE!

I groaned, getting out of bed and trudge towards the window, grumbling all the while. "Who the hell is causing such a ruckus this early in the morning?"

I pulled aside the curtain with a scowl and entered the miniature balcony. I stuck my head out, craning my neck to get a glimpse of the bastard. Least to say, I am not a morning person, period.

"I AM THE MIGHTY UNDERGROUND KING!"

The noise-maker have four arms and is wielding red glowing swords, it is _still_ being a nuisance, shouting at the top of its lungs. Before I could so much as blink, the mysterious being was cut off mid-sentence by the sudden appearance of my neighbour, who greeted it via a kick to its head, killing it instantly. The other mysterious beings were stunned into silence.

I slowly blink once at the scene. ' _Huh, that was fast._ ' I retreated back into my apartment and close the curtains, ignoring the loud declaration of challenge accepted. I flopped down onto my bed, yawning once more, deciding to get a little bit more rest. ' _For a second there, I thought I_ _felt_ _the hostile intention... Nah, must be still half way in dreamland._ '

* * *

Taking a sip from my steaming mug, I fiddled with the television remote, turning up the volume so that I can hear better. Placing the device back onto the table, I leaned back into the cushions propped against the wall, watching the News.

It would seem that there is a new species of mosquitoes, the outbreak centring City Z. The specialist is advising all residents to stay home and keep their windows and doors shut. ' _That's not good._ ' I thought, before shrugging carelessly. ' _Mah, no living thing has really come near me, and insects aren't of exception either._ '

Insects also have lights, although their reactions are a bit more different than humans, other animals and mysterious beings. I've looked up on the internet and found out that instead of feeling fear, insects feel threatened instead.

Whenever I test it out on them, they always either stay still and do their best to blend into their backgrounds, or they flee immediately. On the plus side of my repelling abilities, it is practically a built-in insect repellent. I rarely got bitten by any since I always chase away every living thing subconsciously.

Blowing a little on my hot drink in an attempt to cool it faster, I sipped once before nearly spitting it back out when I felt a great sense of irritation hit me like a truck. Hurriedly placing the mug onto the table with a clack, I stood up immediately and start looking around in bewilderment. That is when I heard the loud noises that sound like claps of thunder coming from outside.

Glancing towards the balcony, I rushed out and brace myself against the concrete barrier, peering out into the streets almost frantically before finally my gaze landed onto the opposite building. I blink once and immediately relaxed when I saw that my neighbour was just doing pest control.

He was going about his balcony clapping at the air and my eyes narrow slightly. If I so much as blink, I'd miss him moving from one corner to the other. ' _On a side note... either there are a lot of mosquitos around him... or that one in particular is extremely fast and sneaky._ '

He looks so frustrated that if he had any hair he might have scratched them all out. ' _Good thing he's bald._ ' I noted the silver lights surrounding him, some having changed colours. ' _Slight red... he's irritated more than anything else._ ' I retreat back inside after calming down, knowing it was not a Monster attack. However, I was presented with a new issue.

' _I swore I had felt his irritation... is my powers still on its way to awakening?_ ' I frowned, worrying my bottom lip, before pushing the thought aside. ' _Even if it is, there is nothing I can do about it. I'll deal with it when the time comes._ '

After all, only time can tell.

* * *

A few days later, the mosquito outbreak in city Z has all but vanished into thin air. Although mysteriously, a large portion of the abandoned part of the city further downtown from here was charred beyond repair. No one knew who did it or what happened exactly, but I have a feeling Saitama had been involved somehow.

Taking out my basket of laundry to the balcony, I set it down onto a stool before proceeding to hang them up, securing clips so they won't get blown away by the wind.

The sun is bright and high up in the sky, a few fluffy white clouds floating lazily here and there, a nice breeze blowing past. I pause from my work at the feeling eyes searing my back and turn to look up at the overhead highway road bridge opposite of my block. Eyes squinting against the glaring sunlight, I notice some lights floating about, probably light coloured, since I can't see too well with the sun in my eyes.

' _Maybe it's a hero who is investigating the strange happenings here?_ ' Deciding it not a threat, I shifted my gaze to elsewhere before turning back to continue with my chores.

* * *

 **Genos's POV**

The girl paused and turn to look into his direction. For a moment, he was startled, but he relax once more when she turned back to her chores. ' _Must be a coincidence._ '

He frowned, eyes narrowing slightly in contemplation. ' _A teenage girl. Based on her physical appearance, it does not look like she could fight either... Why is she staying in this part of the city?_ '

Inwardly shaking his head to clear the irrelevant thoughts, he turned back to observing the unassuming man, dismissing the girl for the moment.

* * *

' _Should I?_ ' I bit my lower lip when I see the familiar form of my neighbour walking towards my direction. ' _Just say it, it's a simple and basic greeting, nothing more. He won't find it weird._ ' I mentally assured myself. When he glance at me upon noticing my presence, for a moment, my heart skipped a beat, before I steeled my nerves and send a polite smile his way.

"Morning, Saitama-san." I greeted him once we are near enough, sparing a look at the silver coloured lights that seem to glow almost ethereally around him.

"Ah, morning. Erm..." He stop in his tracks and averted his gaze for a moment with a slight crease on his brows, as if trying to recall my name.

' _So he's bad at remembering names?_ ' I stifled a chuckle, noting that the silver lights are turning periwinkle. A clear sign he's in deep thought and trying his best to remember. Allowing an amused smile, I pointed to myself. "It's Rina."

"Ah, Rina." His eyes light up slightly as he nodded a few times in confirmation.

"Have a nice day, Saitama-san." I wave goodbye, continuing on my way to the grocery store.

"Ah, you too." He smile back, raising a hand.

Once I'm a distance away, I breathed a small sigh of relief, feeling oddly light. ' _Well, that wasn't so bad._ '

...

A pair of black sclera with yellow irises watched the exchange from high up atop a building, mentally noting that they knew each other at least, before shifting its attention back onto his target.

* * *

Today is gigantic sale day and I managed to get a great discount on the groceries. The odd thing is, I saw no sign of Saitama. I would usually either see him on the way or back, or at the supermarket.

The sun is shining brightly, as it was only late afternoon, it's a relatively great and peaceful day until I reach my street. Or what was left of it.

The road is in a bad shape, pipes were leaking water from where it had burst out from underground, the sidewalk and buildings all sported charred marks. A huge mess of mud-like substance was splattered onto the wall of the building, the stuff slowly dripping down. The trees on the sidewalk were incinerated by what looks to be concentrated high heat, only left with intensely burned barks that can be reduced to ashes and blown away by a mere breeze. ' _Fire again. It's similar to the one made downtown not too long ago. Maybe its the same person that has been lingering around recently._ '

I glance around the area, picking out a few more things that had took a different kind of damage compared to the others. A building seem to have been slashed by something especially large and sharp. My eyes narrowed as I survey the area once more, just in case I had missed out any monsters within the vicinity. ' _There are too many of them in one place at the same time, not to mention..._ ' I look up to where I know his living space is, and true to my suspicion, only his apartment was broken in, the rest of the units had remained intact and untouched. ' _They only aimed for his apartment... a planned attack. If so, who? And why?_ '

Standing there for a few more seconds, I rationalised that whatever it was, Saitama mostly likely had went to deal with the heart of the problem already. Shrugging, I made a small detour around the all the mess and continue on my home. ' _So this is why he didn't come for the sale today._ '

Because if there is a Monster that even Saitama can't take care of, then no one can.

* * *

I blink once, having just got back from lunch when I saw a huge, and I mean mega huge, I can't even see the person carrying it, green coloured backpack entering my neighbour's apartment.

' _Oh, Saitama have a new roommate._ '

* * *

Another day, another news, another dragon level threat.

I lounge on my bed slash couch, munching on some chips while I watch the News showing a ginormous, million degree celcius, ball of fury coming straight for planet Earth, hellbent on annihilating City Z and its surrounding.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Ahaha... ha... I hadn't meant to go MIA on this fic for so long... forgive me! TTATT I'm just breezing through the small arcs for now, until I have something I can expand on.**

 **73 Favourites and 114 Follows! I'm so so happy you all enjoyed the read so far! XD Thank you so much for all the support and reviews! Till next time! Cheers! X3**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sea King

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man. I only own my OC and my story plots.**

* * *

Hemp

Chapter 5:

The Sea King

* * *

I finally managed to find a job I have the requirements for. The place is a slightly old but popular bookstore, giving off an antique feeling. It has been passed down from within the family for three generations. They are currently looking to hire part-timers who could help sort and arrange the books, etcetera, etcetera.

The store is located in J city. A little far if I walk, but if I commute via bicycle from home to the workplace it will be faster. Not to mention it is not full-time however, it's either that, or no income till god knows when. My savings are enough to last for some time, but eventually, it'll run low. The pay's pretty decent since I'm working during the Fridays and weekends when it is relatively busier. If I do well enough, I could try and apply for full-time. After all, the chances of succeeding in that are higher if I get along with my coworkers and also adapt well enough to the environment there. Fingers crossed.

After parking my bicycle at the nearby train station, I grabbed my bag and start to head over to my new workplace. I managed to reach the crossroads just as the traffic lights changed, allowing pedestrians to cross. Quickening my steps to catch up, I slowed my pace once I had fall in line behind the mass of people.

It is a cool afternoon, the smell of salt from the coastline not too far from here carried by the breeze. Checking my watch once, I registered that there is still much time left.

The more steps I took, the more my skin prickled and my brows furrow together. The moment I felt a strong sense of unease, I halt.

Looking up and surveying the area around me whilst standing right within the middle of the crowd, my defensive reaction to repel anyone nearby kicked in. I watch as more and more lights turn indigo and the people around me start to part, giving me a wider berth on instinct. Gritting my teeth at my lack of control, I force the lights to change to orange, relaxed myself and continue walking. Forcing through the group which by now had start to drift closer towards me, camouflaging me within them with their happy smiles and chatters.

I know someone dangerous is walking right amongst us. ' _A mysterious being? No doesn't feel like it, a human that is turning into one?_ ' Just as I push pass a couple, I brushed my shoulder with another's elbow and I nearly choked. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this is the one.

Violently squashing down the overwhelming urge to scatter every living thing around me, I drew in a breath and kept stumbling through the crowd, until their presence slowly faded away, further and further behind me. When I can no longer feel them within the immediate area, only then did I slowly turn my head to glance behind.

I managed to catch all but a single glimpse of the person before he disappeared into the crowd, nonetheless, the image was burned into my mind. The man has a shock of white, spikey hair sitting atop his head and broad shoulders underneath a skintight black shirt, the rest of him was covered by the mob of people. Naturally most of my attention was caught by the lights floating around him.

His was a mixture of amaranth, representing pride of sorts, while some were orange, which was my doing. However, what enlightened me as to why I reacted so defensively at first was the telltale black lights surrounding him.

He is still in the first few stages of turning into a mysterious being, and what made me feel even remotely sad for him instead of fearing him was... he had a couple white lights that had yet to be tainted.

* * *

The weather is sunny when I had left my house, but as I neared J city on my bicycle, there were more and more clouds gathering above. I can see darkening skies looming just beyond the horizon as a strong wind whooshed past, carrying with it the scent of rain. It will be pouring soon.

As I peddled further into the city, that is when I felt a wave of skin-prickling hostile energy crash over me like a tsunami, pulling me down into a whirlpool in a desperate attempt to drown me. Immediately stopping my bicycle, I glance around, alarmed, before noticing the start of a commotion further up the street, towards where the beach is located. Then, the screams started.

Black poisonous smoke filled the air, destruction was heard as buildings were destroyed and I swear I saw a huge, somewhat humanoid-like creature up ahead. Lights all around us turned indigo as fear and terror took hold of the people and they hurriedly cleared from the site where monsters are surfacing. The evacuation siren blared through the loudspeakers, situated at the most populated areas of the city, warning the citizens to seek shelter immediately. Without thinking twice, I followed the masses, pedalling towards safety.

Sometime later, two A rank heroes were downed as a new mysterious being emerged, and an intense fight broke out in the middle of the streets. Puri-Puri-Prisoner went angel style to battle against the Sea King with all he has.

...

A sudden chill ran up my spine and I tried my best to hold back a violent shudder by hugging myself. Eyebrow twitching, I rubbed my arms in an attempt to smooth down the goosebumps. ' _What was that?_ ' Shaking it off, I refocus back to the present, glancing around a little self-consciously to see if anyone caught sight of my involuntary reaction. None did, good.

The evacuation was as swift as possible and most of the citizens was ushered into the reinforced bomb shelter within the hour or so. The interior was built to be spacious to prevent a lack of air circulation and to ease those who has claustrophobia. Still, the fear lingering in the air is there, much like a miasma, and even more oppressive than ever before.

It rubs at my skin the wrong way, heat gathered around my head as if I was running a slight fever. I don't like it. ' _I can... sense emotions now._ ' I belatedly made the connection.

Recently I had been getting bits and pieces of irrational emotions, sudden bouts of it, like a wall that is slowly cracking and the feelings of others seeped through it. Able to feel emotions aside, the ability to control the lights became easier, confirmed after testing it out on a few monsters wandering my neighbourhood. Because now, all I have to do is to think of the feeling I want others to have and the change will be made instantly. I no longer have to focus on the lights and will it to change colours. Sometimes, I couldn't defined what the colours meant.

My powers are maturing. More instinctively, much more potent, and somewhere within the depths of my subconsciousness, I knew my abilities are becoming deadlier. It's... a little scary. I pushed away the darker thoughts, focusing on my surroundings instead. ' _It's getting chilly in here. Must be raining outside._ '

A dark pit of unforgiving darkness has been looming at the edges of my mind ever since a little while ago, and it is drawing closer every second. I frown, chewing on the bottom of my lip uneasily, tensing while my heart rate started picking up. It was only when I paid attention to it that I realise all the lights within the shelter had turned indigo in accordance with my state of mind. I immediately calmed myself, feeding some positive energy to the crowd. They soon became less uneasy.

My efforts became all for naught when a huge explosion rocked the shelter to its foundations. My teeth rattled and I curled in on myself, hands thrown haphazardly over my head, ears ringing. Terrified screams broke out amongst the masses only to die down in horror as a humongous sea creature-like being loomed over us, eyes glowing an eerie yellow from within the smoke and dust. The moment I saw this mysterious being, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that my powers stood no chance. This one is a whole different level compared to the other monsters I usually see lingering around my neighbourhood.

His ominous voice travels across the dome, lips split into a grin to reveal razor sharp fangs. "Greetings and goodbye."

"Please wait."

Somewhere to the front, a shaky man steels himself to step up, arms held up in a universal I-surrender pose, attempting for a negotiation. "We surrender! We will comply with any demands you may have. But please do not attack. I beg of you."

' _It's not here for anything but blood. The negotiator knows too._ ' I gritted my teeth, the starting of despair encroaching upon my being. ' _What can I do? I—_ '

"Surrender? I've come to kill you. Your deaths are inevitable."

My ears refuse to hear any other words and I shut my eyes, trying to steady my breathing, hands clenched into tight balls in hopes it would lessen the shaking.

 _A low hum of engine._

I snap my eyes open. ' _Wait, I know this._ '

Four more people, revealing themselves as heroes stepped forward bravely. I can feel their unease from all over the way here. Lips pursed, I too, turn to face the Monster, albeit, from within the crowd. ' _It won't be much, but I will help too. We need time. Just a little._ '

Willing all lights to change to one of absolute fear, I was nearly forced to my knees from the combined effort of switching the colours and maintaining it, the action draining me tremendously. I watch as the Sea King halt in his tracks in bewilderment.

 _One second._

The heroes, who had stepped up not moments ago, charge forwards with a war cry.

 _Two seconds._

My eyes widen as the he raised his bulky arm up, more and more lights returning to its original black, with a mixture of some red— irritation— in it. My control was stretched into a thin line, much like a rubber band, just waiting for the moment to snap and lash back.

 _Three._

The mysterious being swung his arm to the side as if swatting flies, and the heroes fell, thrown aside within the blink of an eye. The metaphorical line _snaps_ and I staggered backwards from the force, like a sucker punch straight to the gut. Teeth gnashed together to keep from gasping and giving away my involvement. The sea king's presence suddenly seem so much more sinister, his gaze weighing us down as he dispatched what was supposed to be our hope right in front of us.

' _Even though I know my abilities would not do much... he broke free from my influence with such ease I might as well hadn't done anything._ ' My heart thumps rapidly, adrenaline flooding my system. I gripped my abdomen tightly as I inhale shakily, forcibly keeping down my breakfast as I finally registered for the first time in my life... I'm feeling fear like I have never experienced before. The day where I knew my psychic powers would be practically useless is right here. But, I look up towards the ceiling.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" The beast mocks.

"Are you one of the Seafolk?"

Because standing there, in the hole made upon the dome, is my cyborg neighbour. In a flash, he appeared on the floor of the shelter, ignoring the mysterious being's own question. His vibe all business-like. "I'm here to eliminate you."

Engines hums, rumbling as they charged up energy, the cyborg was suddenly in front of it, arm reared back for a devastating punch. I swiftly close my eyes and turn away from the blinding light as yet another explosion ripped through the dome. The Seafolk was blasted straight out of the shelter, leaving behind a far larger smouldering hole in the dome. Genos turns around to face us. "Was that the last of them?"

The crowd was silent, until they started cheering in immense relief. I frowned. ' _No... it's not over yet, I can still sense—_ '

"Behind you!" I scream at him, a scant millisecond just before the Sea King appeared behind him. It all happened too fast for me to see properly, I only saw the creature's webbed claws gripping onto Genos's right arm and then he already sent flying off to the side, the robotic arm dangling uselessly within the mysterious being's clutches.

There was another brief lull in noise, Genos moving to get up, electricity sparkling from his broken arm. "Those who can walk, leave the shelter now! I cannot promise I will win! Run while I keep him busy!"

The screams resume full throttle, people rushing for the exit as I too, turn around to leave. ' _I'm of no use here._ _Best don't hinder him anymore. I can help the people keep a cooler head while they evacuate._ '

Feeling the heat searing against my back in the midst of heated blows exchanging, I focused on being calm and channeled that feeling into all those around me. Some were coherent enough to bark out reasonable suggestions and the door to the dome opens. Yet another explosion rocked the building, the impact felt deep within my bones, and another one came a scant few seconds later. This time, a little much too close for comfort. People nearby scattered, screaming in absolute terror and a few freezes up. I heard a little girl calling out words of encouragement.

 _A spark of red hot irritation._

 _A black hole opening up within the pits of a stomach._

I chanced a glance back, dread creeping up my spine like a venomous snake. A nauseating sizzling sound, choked out gurgles as metal melted underneath the corrosive substance. I immediately sent a wave of calm towards the father and he quickly pulled his daughter away. A giant clawed hand grabbed him by the head and threw what was left of my cyborg neighbour against the wall, before following suit with a kick that sends the both of them out into the pouring rain.

' _If Genos is here, Saitama can't be too far off... right?_ ' I reasoned, sprinting towards the opening and giving my all. Squinting against the pouring rain, a steady spray of mist splattering against my warm cheeks. I bit my lip, feeling a shred of hope and determination coursing through me. ' _Just a little more time._ '

However, it wasn't much time at all when my hands started trembling, my hold over his emotion wavers back and forth as the indigo lights flickers. The creature halt in his movements in favour of locating the source of his unease, his beady inhuman eyes landing upon my form quickly. I was the only one standing by the edge of the opening, staring at him with a concentrated look.

' _Shit._ '

"It was you?" My heart missed a beat as he turned around to fully face me, yellow fish eyes narrowing warily, the cyborg temporarily forgotten. He studies me for a few seconds from down below, and I know he could close the distance in a matter of a heartbeat. He hums, head tilted thoughtfully.

"You don't look strong, but... there's something about you that don't sit well with me." He growled, lips drawing back into a snarl. "I'll eliminate you first."

I could feel my heart beating wildly as it worked in overdrive. I tried to move back, run, get away, but... I couldn't. My entire body is trembling so bad I felt like a human jelly. Those glowing slit-like eyes pinned me to my spot, promising an even more painful death if I run. My vision blurred with unshed tears, all I can do is watch helplessly as the aquatic monster's looming form grew larger and larger, bile rising up in the back of my throat. A gleeful expression mars it's face, mouth stretched wide into a malicious smile, showcasing the rows upon rows of sharp needle-like fangs.

It felt so cold and quiet all of a sudden.

 _... Is this what the moment before death feels like?_

"JUSTICE CRASH!"

I broke out of my trance, taking a staggering step back and _breathe_ , leaning against the wall before slumping down against it. Curious and cautious footsteps drew nearer, a worried young woman reaching out a hand to lightly tap my shoulder. "Can you stand?"

I heard a constant sounds of meat against pavement outside and I winced. Nodding once, I pulled myself up onto my feet with a small help from the stranger, and a few more watches, acting as standby. I stood alongside them, watching as yet another hero fell victim. A young boy started cheering first, tears and snot streaming from his chubby face as he yelled at the top of his voice from within his mother's arms. Then, one joined, and another, and another. It was... an odd feeling of synchronised harmony.

I felt the determination and confidence well up in Mumen Rider, despite knowing there is nothing he can do but give some hope, draw it out. With one last attempt, he rushes up with his good arm reared back for a punch, the white lights surrounding him nearly blinding.

He was ruthlessly sent flying straight into the air. The cheers died. Despair creeped in.

' _I sense him._ '

A wobbly breath escapes my throat, relaxing slightly. Saitama catches the fallen hero with ease, carefully setting him down into the ground with a presence as calm as ever. Rarely changing. The Monster appeared behind him in a flash, striking him on the head hard enough to scatter raindrops. I had to shake my head inwardly at the display. Closing my eyes in hopes to ease the impending mother of all headaches I can feel pulsing against my temples. Murmurs of panic begin to build up.

"Hey someone else is there. Who is that? A hero?"

"That head... I remember it from the hero registry."

"I know him! He's a class C rookie. I think he's rank two."

"Class C?"

"So we're still gonna get killed."

"But that punch didn't hurt him at all."

"That's your imagination. You saw how many heroes were blown away by that thing's punches, right?"

I didn't even see Saitama rear back his arm for that punch, only that there is a gaping hole in the sea creature's abdomen, and that the sky has been cleared just from the force of it. I smiled for real this time, although, it was a mixture of bitter and relief.

An outcry of disbelief and cheers immediately broke out.

"Awesome!"

"That was amazing!"

"All it took was just one punch! Just one!"

"Is he really Class C?"

"He's too strong!"

"Or maybe... the Monster wasn't really that tough?"

I glance at the man who spoke up, noting the my vision is blurry. I had to blink a couple times in order to focus the image. ' _Not good._ _At all. Need to sleep, maybe hibernate._ '

"Yeah, but so many heroes went down."

"That just means those heroes were weaklings."

The voices became background noise as hearing took concentration, and I have none left. But, I can sense their emotions just fine. I do not like that guy's emotions. ' _What are the chances that he would shut his trap if I kneel over right here and now?_ '

The more he talked, the more irritation rose from the mass, and a fight was about to break out because of him. I manage to gain back some of my hearing after deep inhales and slow exhales, perspiration beading upon my pale skin. What I heard next made me want to send the man to the mental ward if it was the last thing I ever do.

"Why are you getting mad at me? The Hero Association gets their funds from our donations, right? As long as we're paying for it, they'd better protect us."

Saitama started laughing. It was the most deadpan laugh I've ever heard in my life. "Today's my lucky day! The other heroes wore the monster down, so beating it was kid's play! Good thing I was late. I barely did a thing and now I get all the credit." Turning to us, he yelled. "Hey, spread the word, all of you! I'm the one who finished the Monster off! I'll beat the snot out of anyone who says it's only cause I got here late!"

Heart chilled to the very core, I slowly moved back to stagger away on unsteady feet. Noting a similar feeling is also wafting from Genos. ' _So he's alive. That's great._ '

Pushing my bicycle along, I hop onto it and did my best to pedal home. ' _Despite saving all of us, he has to play the bad guy role just because some people couldn't think to be grateful for the fallen heroes that helped until he could make it here. Some people are simply not empathising._ '

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So... it's been like a whole year and three months... yeah. I'm mainly focusing on my main story "Belladonna", so "Hemp" has been taking a back seat.** **I've just finished my exams recently and now is the holidays, so I have a little more free time to catch up, also,** **because of the review I got on 13 Mar 2018,** **which was yesterday, I managed to churn up whatever inspiration and motivation I have to finally complete it. So thank you for that encouragement, I needed it. :D I hope for** **everyone's continued support~** **I really appreciate and h** **ope you've enjoyed reading! ^^**

 **By the way, I wish you all the best for 2018 and have a great year ahead! Cheers!**

 **~kirakira_bluemoon**


End file.
